Enemies but maybe friends?
by ForTheLoveOfDarren
Summary: Kurt gets a new start at Dalton after being bullied by Karofsky. But now is it Karofsky's turn?
1. Chapter 1 A New Start

**A/N: Hey guys. Well, this is my first Glee fic. I've written some other stuff before but since I've been on a Darren Criss trip for who knows how long now I couldn't stop myself from writing this. The ideas for this are just starting to kick into gear so please be patient with me. Let me know what you think. I'll gladly take any criticisms or ideas or whatever you want to throw at me. I know this chapter is kind of lame but it'll get better I promise. ANYWHO...enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

"_If you tell anyone...I will kill you."_

Kurt had to actually shake himself to get Karofsky's voice out of his head as he stared up to what would be his new home: Dalton Academy. At least he already knew some people. Right?

Even though he's been here before, he still couldn't help but be astounded by the school's beauty once again.

"KURT!" someone shouted behind him. The shouter couldn't help but notice that Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin. _Looks like I'll have to be more careful when I do that._ Kurt spun around with a look of pure nervousness on his face.

"Oh! Hey Blaine," Kurt said as his cheeks turned a slight red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I should have known not to do that. Welcome to Dalton. I'm glad you're here."

"No need to be sorry. I just have to keep reminding myself that I don't need to be afraid here."

"Yeah you're completely safe here. So, are you excited?"

"If by excited you mean my stomach doing flip-flops in my throat? Then yeah absolutely." Blaine chuckled, and couldn't help but think how cute Kurt was. _Wow where did that come from? We're just friends. Aren't we? _

"How about I help you up to your room? Which is it?"

"Hmm...Landon Hall...Room 3B." Blaine's mouth dropped open. Kurt raised one eyebrow, "what?"

Mentally shaking himself Blaine replied, "I know exactly where that is. Let's go."

Kurt followed behind Blaine while trying to remember the way to their destination. For some reason, for Blaine to keep himself out of his own head, he pointed out different rooms as they passed them. He stopped them just inside the doorframe of a set of giant hard-wood doors, "Well, Kurt, this is Landon's common room. As you can see there's our so-called-kitchen that not many people use, pretty much our own living room/kitchen combo deal." _Why the hell am I rambling like an idiot? Kurt can obviously see what is in the room. Come on Anderson, snap out of it._ "And your room is right over here," pointing to the far right.

Kurt slowly walked into his new home-away-from-home getting a feel of the place. "Do...Who's my roommate?"

"Actually you have the room to yourself for now. At least until someone new comes along."

Shrugging his shoulders, "hmm...I can handle that. Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"Where's your room? You know, in case I need advice or have a question or..."

"Kurt it's ok," he chuckled, "my room is actually right next door."

Kurt's eyes widened just slightly, "oh." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's show of obvious surprise.

"Well, I'll let you go, so you can get yourself settled. I'll be next door if you need me. And Kurt...I'm...I'm really glad you're here."

"Thanks Blaine. I'm glad I'm here too." _If only it was under far different circumstances._ Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was nervous to be away from home and from all of his friends, but he knows he can't go back to McKinley. At least not as long as Dave was there. At least at Dalton he was safe, and he didn't have to be afraid every time he turned around. Plus, not that he would admit it to anyone, he was excited that Blaine was here too. He had a crush on the boy with the cinnamon-colored eyes that used too much hair gel that was only growing bigger every day. Kurt slowly started to unpack his things, feeling himself relax for the first time in who knows how long.

_**Back at McKinley**_

Football practice had just ended and Dave Karofsky shuffled himself behind the other football players towards the men's locker room. Lately he hasn't been able to get out of his own head. After the whole incident with Hummel, the image of what he did in the locker room kept playing over and over in his head. _Why in the hell did I do that?_ He could barely admit to himself why he did it. And he sure as hell didn't wasn't willing to admit that he actually enjoyed the feel of Kurt's lips, how he tasted. _Shit, stop it!_

He got back to the locker room, preparing to hit the showers. He had to make sure to hide his "discomfort" of showering next to the other guys. It so happens that he landed the only shower left, right beside Sam. He could feel himself blush just at the thought of Sam. He tried to contain himself, but he did slip a peek here and there. Little did Dave know, Azimio saw everything...


	2. Chapter 2 An Attempt At Comfort

**A/N: Hello again guys. =D Well here is the next chapter in this attempted story of mine. First, I just want to thank you all for your support of the first chapter and all your alerts. That means a lot to me. Also I want to give a special thanks to ****Jack . . . Just Jack**** for the kind words that ultimately helped me decide what I was going to do with a certain part of this story. Now enough of my ramblings. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know if you do or don't. Like I said before, I welcome any and all criticisms, ides, or suggestions. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. (sadly enough)**

**Chapter 2: An Attempt At Comfort**

Kurt had been at Dalton for a little over a week now, and could say that he was finally getting the hang of things. Fortunately for him, everyone in Landon Hall was very friendly and couldn't have made him feel any more welcome. No one but Blaine knew the real reason (minus the death threat) why Kurt was here, but they all figured that he'd tell them himself when and if he was ready. The down side to transferring to a new school in the middle of a term was all the makeup work that was handed to him on top of all the current work he needed to do. Kurt was buried in his homework in his now fashionably redecorated room when this was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he mumbled, barely looking up from what he was doing.

"Hey Kurt how's it going?" his visitor, Blaine, asked as he shut the door softly behind him.

"Humph."

"Ah that good I see." Blaine chuckled. He looked around Kurt's room and his jaw dropped. Yeah he's been in this room before, but that was before Kurt was done transforming it into this masterpiece. "Oh...my...God."

"What?" Kurt looked up slightly surprised.

"Your...your room."

"You like it? It wasn't exactly what I wanted it to look like but it's all I could manage with my busy workload."

"All you could manage? Are you kidding me?"

"Is that bad?" He huffed. "Well, I like it."

"Oh Kurt no, I love it. I could only imagine what you could manage what it would look like if you went all out on it. It's...incredible to say the least."

Kurt blushed, "thanks. So, Blaine, what's up?"

Just the sound of his name coming through Kurt's lips was enough to send shivers up his spine. It took him a moment to catch his breath. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a 'celebratory' ice cream or something."

"What are we celebrating?"

"You surviving your first week here at Dalton, duh."

Chuckling, "yeah that sounds good. Anything to not have to think about quadratic formulas anymore. God I hate math."

"You know...if you wanted...I could help you with math. I'm actually pretty decent at it. But only if you wanted..."

"Deal." This must have surprised Blaine because he looked up and blushed a deep scarlet. "Why, Mr. Anderson, I do believe red is a good color on you." The innocent flirt slipped out before he could stop it. Blaine rolled his eyes, trying and hoping he could just play it off.

"Come on. Ice cream awaits," he grumped as he walked out the door. Kurt quickly grabbed his coat and quickly followed the handsome boy turning his own shade of red. _Nice job, Hummel, nice job._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**At McKinley**

Dave was dragging himself especially slow today too caught up with the fights going on within his own head. He didn't even realize that he was the only one left in the locker room. Or so he thought.

"Hey." Karofsky jumped and hit his head on his locker door. _Shit!_ He spun around he saw his best friend Azimio standing behind him.

"Oh, hey man."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Good thing you have such a hard head."

"Yeah good thing," he grumbled, "what's up?"

"Well, dude, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Dave looked at him a little weirdly. "We're buds right? Like bros?"

"Uh...yeah...I guess so..."

"So you know you can talk to me about anything right? And I won't judge you."

Dave was getting a very odd feeling right about now. _No, no, he doesn't know. Just calm down. Play it cool._ He turned back to his locker to fiddle with his things, "yeah sure dude."

"Look, dude, I saw everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Last week. In the showers. After football practice."

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened."

"Look Dave. I'm just going to spit it out. I saw you looking at Sam-" he barely got the sentence out before Dave snapped and grabbed his best friend by the collar, slamming him up against the lockers.

"That didn't happen. YOU. SAW. NOTHING. Got it?" He was fuming. He was out of control. He knew this, but he also knew that his secret couldn't get out.

"Okay. Fine. Nothing happened. Now let me go." Dave roughly let go of Az and turned back to his locker. Az straightened himself up, slightly disappointed in his friend. _What did you expect? That he'd just jump at the chance and say 'Hey I'm gay!" Yeah right._ He started to walk back to the locker room door, but before he left he told his best friend, "Like I said, no matter what I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. I won't judge. You're like a brother to me, and that's all there is to it. Just wanted you to know." And he walked out.

Dave quietly shut his locker door and gently laid his head against it. He knew his friend meant well, but what the hell was he going to do? _Looks like I have to figure that out..._


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

**A/N: Well here's Chapter 3. Sorry it took a while, had crazy amounts of homework to deal with. I hope this came out okay. Most importantly, I hope you enjoy. Any ideas, criticisms, or thoughts don't hesitate to share them. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 3: Truth**

It was finally Friday afternoon when Kurt collapsed on to his bed. Kurt had been working on his homework for the last few hours, and thankfully he almost got it all done. All that was left was to finish a report on Ancient Egypt. Kurt could feel his eyes start to slowly drift closed when a ringing sound from the direction of his laptop made him jump. He had completely forgotten that he was still logged into his video chat. _Note for next time: LOG OUT!_ He got up to see who it was..._ Ah, Mercedes._ The video chat connected, and his beautiful best friend's face appeared on his screen.

"Kurt!"

"'Cedes!" they both giggled.

"It's been so long! I miss you like crazy! How are things going at Dalton?"

"Not too bad. Lots of work, but at least I'm not constantly getting shoved into lockers. How's everyone? You don't know how much I miss you all."

"Peeps are good. They all say hey."

"Hug them for me. Well...most of them anyway."

"I will. So how's your man?" Mercedes asked with a twinkle evident in her eye.

"What man? I don't have a man."

"Um...hello! Blaine! Duh."

"Blaine's fine," replied a gruff voice from the doorway.

Kurt turned wide-eyed to face the previously mentioned boy. _Well shit!_ "'Cedes, I got to go."

"But I – " she was cut off when Kurt ended the call.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Blaine replied with a smug grin, "that was an interesting conversation. You didn't have to end it on my account." Kurt turned a dark shade of red, grabbed the sweater that was hanging on the back of his chair, and hit the curly haired boy in the face.

"Oh hush!" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as he gently folded the thrown sweater and placed it gingerly on the bed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Or at least not that mad."

"Oh thank goodness. You had me worried there for a second. I did have a reason for coming though."

"Do tell."

"Well...I wanted to – " Blaine was cut off by a knock on the door. Kurt shot him a look of apology on his way to see who was at his door. Swinging the door open, Kurt was surprised to find a guy from his Calculus class named Mark standing there with a red rose in his hand. _What in the world?_

"Hey Kurt," the tall blonde boy in front of him said shyly.

"Hey Mark. What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you might be free tonight. I was hoping to take you out and grab some dinner. But that's only if you're not busy of course..." Mark obviously hadn't noticed that Blaine was standing in the room. And since Kurt's back was to him, neither Kurt or Mark saw the flash of hurt and anger pass over his face as he crossed his arms angrily.

Kurt was shocked. He hadn't expected Mark let alone anyone else to ask him out on a date. _Well, what could it hurt? Right?_ "Um...yeah...sure Mark. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome! Well, here, this rose is for you," he stated passing the beautiful rose to Kurt, "I guess I'll come back and pick you up in about..." he glanced down at his watch.

"Is an hour and a half good?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then Kurt." Kurt turned around and came face-to-face to Blaine, forgetting for a few minutes that he was still in the room.

"So, Blaine, did you hear – "

"Yeah I heard. Congrats. I guess."

"Thanks. What was it you were going to say before?"

"Nothing important, Kurt. Not important at all," was all Blaine murmured as he left the room quickly. _I was only going to ask you on a date. Stupid me._

Kurt stood there confused for a few moments, and then remembered he needed to get ready. _What was up with that?_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Dave**

_**~Message Sent~**_

**I'm sorry. – D**

**It's ok dude. – Az **

**Wanna come over and play some video games? – D**

**Sure. I'll head over soon. – Az**

**Cool. See you then. – D**

Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He told Az he wanted to play video games, but really he wanted to talk about what went down in the locker room. Dave couldn't believe he was actually going to say he is gay. _Yes, I finally admit to myself that I am gay. I don't want to be, but it's not like I can change it no matter how hard I try._ Shaking his head out of his thoughts he went to the kitchen, grabbed a Gatorade, and headed up to his room. Dave didn't usually worry about what his room looked like, but he was nervous and needed to keep his hands busy or else he'd drive himself nuts. He grabbed up a pile of clothes and tossed them into his closet then had to force the door to get it to close. He just semi-straightened up his bed when the door bell rang. Closing his eyes he took a deep then went to answer the door. _Guess it's show time_. He opened up the door, coming face-to-face with his best friend. Dave attempted to scrounge up a smile but wasn't quite sure if he succeeded. "Hey Az. Come on in."

"Hey dude. 'Sup?"

"Same old same old. Want a drink or a snack before we head upstairs?"

"A drink would be good," Azimio said before grabbing his own Gatorade, "alright game on!" Dave chuckled as he lead Az to his room. "Cleaned up some, huh?" Az teased while Dave shut the door. Nobody else was home, but he just wanted to be safe. Last thing he wanted was for someone to hear. "So what game you want to play first?

"Um, actually dude, there was another reason I asked you to come over. You might want to sit down."

"Okay..." Dave shuffled over to his bed while Az took a seat in Dave's computer chair. "I'm all ears bro."

"You were right," Dave mumbled under his breath.

"I have no idea what you just said. Your mumbling."

"I said...that...you were right."

"Right about...?"

"Come on you know what I'm talking about."

"What went down in the locker room." It was a statement not a question. Az could see Dave give a subtle nod of his head.

"What's said here stays between us, right?"

"Of course. You can trust me." Dave lifted his eyes slightly, looking at Az through his eyelashes.

"I'm gay."

**A/N: And there you have it! Again, I hope you enjoyed. Also I'll try not to take as long to update as I have been. Adios amigos. =D**


	4. Chapter 4 Don't You

**A/N: Evening everyone. :) Here we are to chapter 4. I'm relatively satisfied with this chapter. I'm sure there are areas that could be way better so I apologize beforehand. Again, feel free to let me know of any and all criticisms, ideas, suggestions, or anything else you may want to throw my way. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 4: Don't You**

This was a mistake. Kurt never should've agreed to this. He knew that now without a doubt. Yes, Mark was a nice guy, but this just felt wrong. Sitting here in a beautiful Italian restaurant, part of Kurt wanted to end this date here and now, but he couldn't do that to Mark. Mark really was a sweet guy. It wasn't his fault Kurt wasn't attracted to him. _Then why'd you say yes you idiot?_ Mark was rambling on about something. Lacrosse maybe? Who knows. All Kurt could think about was getting home, curling up under his blanket, and maybe popping in a movie. He finally forced his attention back to Mark. Not even two seconds later, the waiter showed up with their food. They ate in relative silence for awhile. Mark was the first to speak up.

"Man, this food is good. How's yours Kurt?"

"Delicious. I don't think I've ever had spaghetti that tasted so good."

Mark grinned, "if you think their spaghetti is good, then you should try this lasagna. It's to die for."

"Thanks. I think I'll just stick to this for now."

"Okay." Kurt closed his eyes for a quick moment, and then the sigh that sounded more like a moan slipped out. _Damn._ He had held it back all evening. It was too much to hope that Mark wouldn't noticed but of course he did. "Is something wrong Kurt?"

_Yeah I don't want to be here!_ His mind screamed it, but instead he only said, "got a migraine is all."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've take you home. I don't want you sitting here in pain."

"It's okay. I didn't want to ruin your evening."

"It wouldn't have ruined anything," he waved his hand signaling for the waiter.

"What can I get you sir?" the waiter asked.

"May I get the check please?"

"Certainly sir. Was everything to your liking?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful."

"Great. You gentlemen have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you." The guys got up. Mark went to pay the bill, and Kurt waited for him by the door. After everything was set, the guys headed on a quiet ride back to Dalton. To Kurt the ride seemed to take forever, but after only 20 minutes they reached their destination. When it looked like Mark was going to walk Kurt back to his room in Landon Hall, Kurt stopped him.

"I think maybe we should just say our goodnights here," Kurt said.

"How come?"

"Well, your room is on the other side of campus. I wouldn't want you to have to walk to my room and then all the way to yours."

"Um...okay. If that's what you want to do."

Kurt gave him a slight grin and held out his hand for Mark to shake. "Thanks for dinner. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. Night Kurt," he replied as he shook his hand briefly before turning around and walking away.

"Night." Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he hurried back to his room. His relief, however, was short-lived. He skidded to a halt just inside Landon Hall's common room, just barely able to stop himself from running into Blaine.

"Hey Blaine!" Blaine just stared at him, gave a subtle shake of his head, turned on his heel, and headed to his room. "Blaine?" Still no response. "Cat got your tongue?" he tried to tease as he walked after Blaine. Blaine's only response was him slamming the door in Kurt's face followed by a loud clicking of the lock. Kurt was in utter shock. _What the hell happened?_

* * *

><p>Kurt barely slept that night. He was too busy tossing and turning while wondering over and over in his head what he did to Blaine. He couldn't figure it out. After Kurt finally got himself out of bed and ready for that day's classes, there still had been no sight of the adorable curly-haired boy. He spent the day in a haze, having no idea what happened in any of his classes. Before he knew it, it was time for Warbler practice. <em>At least I'm sure to see Blaine there.<em> Just as he thought. Blaine was there. Kurt wanted to go up and talk to him so bad, but Blaine was unusually surrounded by a bunch of people. Besides, there was no room for Kurt anyway. He went and grabbed an empty seat in the back. The council called the meeting to order. The minutes from the previous meeting were read. Nothing new there.

"Okay, guys, can I please have everyone's attention? Warbler Blaine has a number he wants to share with us. Blaine? The floor is yours," Thad said. Blaine got up to get a guitar, and took a seat on a stool to the left of the council's table. Blaine was then joined by Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. _I wonder what he's going to sing._

"Thanks Thad," Blaine murmured. Without any hesitation, he began to play the beginning notes of the song.

_Say...  
>Wasn't that a funny day.<br>Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
>A kind of glow, of something new<em>

Kurt was struck by the beauty of Blaine's voice, just like every other time he's heard him sing.

_Sure...  
>I'll admit that I'm the same<br>Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
>And the rules they like to use<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel  
>Don't you want the way I feel<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you_

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt for the briefest of moments before looking away. It happened so fast that Kurt almost thought he imagined it.

_The sun...  
>Telling me the night is done<br>I refuse to let it – stop our fun  
>Close your eyes and make it dark again.<em>

_And kiss...  
>There's a thought so how 'bout this<br>Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
>After all we need sweets every now and then<em>

Once again, Blaine looked at Kurt. Except this time he held his gaze throughout the chorus.

_Don't you want the way I feel  
>Don't you want the way I feel<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place  
>Who knows what will happen...to us next<br>Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
>It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest<em>

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock.

_Go...  
>How so very apropos<br>A goodbye just as soon as I said hello  
>Well all right, I'll see you later<em>

_It's true...  
>It's just a fantasy for two<br>But what's the difference if it all could have been true  
>I guess this is better,<em>

Kurt kept asking himself: Is he singing to me? For me? Blaine was completely overwhelmed with his emotions. He closed his eyes, singing the rest of his song straight from his heart.

_But don't you want the way I feel  
>Don't you want the way I feel<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel  
>Don't you want the way I feel<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you  
>Don't you want the way that I feel for you<em>

As the song came to an end, the Warblers were on their feet clapping wildly. Kurt was in utter awe and couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. When Blaine finally opened his eyes, he saw the tears slide down his cheeks. Without saying a word, Blaine put down the guitar and quickly left the room. All Kurt could think was _Oh God. What did I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

"I'm gay." The room was silent. The pounding of my heart is echoing in my ear. Az hasn't moved. Not even a hair. "Az? Did you hear me?"

"Yes I did."

"Well?"

"I'm glad you told me."

"That's it?"

"It doesn't change anything. You're still my bro."

"Wow." Dave was shocked. Yes, he knew Az said nothing would change, but a small part of him had still expected Az to beat him up or something. He was staring down at his hands, oblivious of the room he was in, when he felt someone sit next to him.

"Dave? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I – I guess so. I wasn't expecting that."

"What did you expect? That I'd beat the shit out of you?"

"Honestly? Yeah."

Az slapped him the back with a chuckle. "Well dude, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere. Now what game do you want to play? I'll even be nice and let you pick." Just like that the subject was dropped. He came out to his best friend and nothing bad happened. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: The song used was Don't You by Darren Criss.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update but tons of things have come up lately. I think this chapter turned out relatively okay. As always feel free to share any and all ideas criticisms, suggestions, etc. I hope you enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 5: Sorry**

The remaining Warblers looked after Blaine; shocked that he left the room so quickly. Wes banged his gavel several times to get the boys' attention. Yes it was sad that Blaine was upset, but the meeting did have to continue. The boys slowly settled down and returned to their seats. Kurt was still starring past the doorway that Blaine had ran through, and then turned his gaze to the council. Looking each council member in the eye, he hoped he was able to convey that he couldn't just sit here. He had to go after Blaine. Wes, David, and Thad seemed to understand. Hell they wanted to check on the boy too. But since they had a meeting to continue, they gave the barest nod of approval for Kurt to check on their fellow Warbler. That was all Kurt needed. He grabbed his bag and ran out the room. He didn't care if he was going to get in trouble for running like a madman so that's exactly what he did. He ran as fast as he possibly could to Landon Hall, his shoulder bag smacking against his leg repeatedly. _That's going to leave a mark. Ah hell who cares. Blaine. Have to get to Blaine._ Kurt could only assume that Blaine went to his dorm room. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping his assumption was right. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt finally made it to his dorm. He took a moment to throw his bag into his room before coming to a stop in front of Blaine's door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and carefully rapped his hand on the door. _Come on Blaine, answer. Answer. Please._ Silence was the only response to his knock so he tried again.

"Blaine? Blaine, it's me Kurt."

"Go away."

"Please Blaine. Talk to me. Let me in. Please."

"Go. Away." Closing his eyes once again, he rested his forehead against the door. He turned around and slid his way down the door to sit on the floor. Arms propped on his knees, head hung low, he did the only thing he knew to do. The only thing he could think of that would get Blaine to listen. He sang.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
>Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away<br>I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
>Building up the strength just to say<em>

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
>That I wasn't around to keep<br>You told me this time is the last time  
>That I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way_

Kurt continued to sing holding back the building tears. He didn't know it, but Blaine was sitting against the opposite side of the door listening to the song Kurt sung.

_Filled with sorry, filled with pain  
>Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain<br>And I know you're going to walk away  
>Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say<em>

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
>That I wasn't around to keep<br>You told me this time is the last time  
>I will ever beg you to stay<br>But your already on your way_

He no longer had the strength to hold the tears back, so Kurt just let them fall. Part of Blaine wanted to open the door to Kurt. Yet there was a bigger part that wasn't ready to let Kurt in. Point blank: he was hurt.

_I can't make it alive on my own  
>But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone<br>'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
>Begging you to stay if it isn't too late<em>

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
>That I wasn't around to keep<br>It's all of me, this time is the last time  
>I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way  
>But you're already on your way<em>

Kurt felt drained, exposed, vulnerable. He quietly got to his feet and made his way back to his own room. He gently shut the door behind him, properly put away his bag, and removed his blazer and tie. He climbed into bed and cried harder than he had in a long time. Kurt wasn't sure how long he laid there in his bed before he heard a faint knock on his door. Whoever the visitor was, they didn't wait for a response and cracked opened the door. _Shit. I'll make sure to lock my door from here on out._

"Kurt?" a voiced whispered. The visitor, or should I say visitors, stepped into the room. He couldn't be sure but it looked like Jeff and Nick. "Kurt buddy you in here?" Yup, that definitely was Jeff.

"Of course he's in here you idiot. He's right over there." And that would be Nick. He was surprised he could recognize them so easily just by their voices.

"Dude it's dark in here. I can't help it if my vision isn't as good as yours." The two made their way to the form on the bed.

"Stop bickering," Kurt whispered, his voice coming out raspy.

"Sorry," the two friends said at the same time.

"Kurt, man, are you okay?" Jeff sounded sincerely worried.

"Yeah, what happened? We're your friends. We're here for you," Nick stated. Kurt was thankful for their support, but he really just wanted to be alone.

"I just want to be alone. Please."

"Not going to happen. In your state you definitely shouldn't be alone. You don't even have to talk. Either way we're not going anywhere." Jeff could be as goofy as any other teenage boy, but he also had a rational side that came out every now and then.

"Jeff's right. We're not leaving." Kurt groaned. _Looks like they actually mean it when they say they're not leaving. Great. Might as well get this over with._ Kurt shifted himself on the bed so that he was leaning against his headboard as well as making some room for his two friends.

"Fine. Have a seat." Nick settled himself to the left of Kurt, propped against the headboard as well. Jeff situated himself along the foot of the bed.

"Kurt, do you want to tell us what happened?" Jeff prompted.

"Not really, but I guess I might as well since you guys aren't going anywhere any time soon it seems."

Nick chuckled, "you got that right. You're stuck with us."

"Come on Nick, let Kurt explain."

"Where should I start?"

"The beginning." Kurt took a deep, steadying breath and started from the beginning like Jeff suggested. He told the guys how he was hanging out with Blaine when Blaine said he wanted to ask him something, but they were interrupted by Mark. He went on to explain about Mark's date offer, him accepting, and then Blaine storming out of his room. He explained how he knew the date was a mistake because he's had feelings for Blaine since the beginning. Jeff and Nick obviously witnessed the Warbler meeting where Blaine sang to Kurt. They nodded in agreement, and asked what happened after Kurt followed Blaine back to the dorms. Tears began to fall once again as he recalled Blaine telling him more than once to go away, and even admitted to the guys that he sang 'Sorry' to Blaine.

"Well Kurt," Nick began, "I think singing that song was a good starting point. You can't blame Blaine for not immediately running into your arms. The guy's hurt. Hell your both hurt. You sang that song and now you need to give Blaine time to think all of it through. The ball is in his court now. I know that's not what you want to hear and I'm sorry, but I couldn't lie and tell you what you want to hear. Blaine cares about you deeply. It's obvious to all of us. He just needs time to come around."

"Wow Nick, that was unexpected," Jeff stated, smirking in amusement. His friend could dig down deep when he wanted to. "Nick's right. I know waiting is hell but it's all that you can really do at this point."

Kurt shook his head, knowing that his two friends were right. "I know. I hate myself for what I did. I was an ass and if Blaine never speaks to me again it's exactly what I deserve."

"People make mistakes Kurt, especially when it involves someone you care a great deal about. That's how life is. Blaine will come around at some point. And until that happens, Nick and I are here if you need anything."

"Thanks guys I appreciate everything your doing. I think I just want to take a nap if that's okay."

"Sure man. Text or holler if you need us. okay?" Nick asked.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Dude, leave Kurt alone."

"I promise." Jeff and Nick seemed satisfied with that, they each embraced Kurt in a one-armed hug, before leaving the sad boy in silence. Kurt heard the soft click of the door closing and snuggled himself back down into his covers. Closing his eyes, he cried himself into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

Dave felt light. Almost as if a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. He admitted to himself and his best friend that he was gay and the world didn't come crashing down. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Dave and Azimio spent the next 4 hours or so playing a number of different video games. They laughed and joked like they always have. After tiring of the video games, they decided to watch one movie before Az had to head home. They settled on _2 Fast 2 Furious_ even though they've seen the movie at least a dozen times. Az couldn't stop repeating how hot he found Eva Mendes to be. Dave could only shake his head and chuckle at this. Occasionally Az would tease that Dave liked this movie because he found Paul Walker quite attractive. If he had said something like that a few days before Dave would have been pissed and lunging at his best friend. But since Dave actually admitted the truth, he was actually able to handle Az's tease without cringing. He gave a soft chuckle and only said, "nah dude, not my type." Az raised an eyebrow at him before busting out laughing. Dave couldn't help but laugh along with him. Their teases and jokes continued throughout the rest of the movie. Az groaned and said he had to get going. Dave moved to get up so he could walk his friend up but Az stopped him.

After getting all his stuff together Az said, "you don't have to get up. I'm pretty sure I can find my way out. But if I do get lost I'll send up a smoke signal."

"Okay dude if your sure."

"I am. I had fun today. It was good having my best boy Dave back. The real Dave I mean."

"You know? It feels pretty good to be back."

"Good. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Az said, embracing Dave in a one-armed hug.

"Later," Dave replied before Az left him alone in his room. Dave laid down on his bed and starred at the ceiling thinking about the events of the day. He broke out in a huge grin, relishing in the fact that he felt truly happy for the first time in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6 Packing

**A/N: Hello again guys! I've decided I'm going to try something different with this chapter. I'm going to write it in first person just to see how it goes. I almost find it easier to write it that way. But I'm going to leave it up to you guys to let me know if you prefer the way I wrote before or this way. All you have to do is let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I did try to have more Dave stuff going on so I hope your happy enough with what I was able to do. Dave will have some critical events come up within the next couple of chapters so beware. Anyways I hope you enjoy! =D Adios.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 6 Packing**

The following day wasn't any better for me. I slept horrible; if you can call tossing and turning sleep. My eyes are bloodshot, puffy with visible purplish lines under them. I set about getting ready for the day ahead, trying to conceal the effects last night left. I gathered my things and left my room only to find, once again, that Blaine was nowhere to be found. I heaved a frustrated sigh and looked up to find Jeff and Nick walking towards me. Each boy pulled me into quick hug, sending me reassuring smiles.

"Morning Kurt," the boys greeted simultaneously.

"Morning."

"How are you holding up?" Jeff inquired.

"Barely slept. I look and feel like shit. The day hasn't even started and I already want it over with."

"You look fine. How 'bout we walk with you to class? If you're ready that is," Nick offered. _Oh, that's right, we do have the same first period_.

"Sure. Sounds good, thanks guys." They nodded in acknowledgement before going to grab their stuff. We headed off in no real hurry because we still had plenty of time to get to class. Breaking the silence, I dared to ask, "have either one of you seen Blaine? You know, since everything."

"Briefly this morning. He was with Wes and David, but he didn't seem to be talking much. Only brief answers here and there," Jeff informed me.

"Oh. Okay. I shouldn't be surprised that he's still avoiding me."

"It'll be okay Kurt."

"Thanks. You both are amazing. Do you guys...um...think you could help me with something this afternoon?"

"Sure," they replied in unison. "What do you need help with?" Nick was curious.

"Packing."

"Packing? What the hell," Jeff was furious," your leaving? Your really going to leave because of this fight with Blaine? Dude, you have plenty of friends here. Plenty of support. Especially with us."

"Jeff. Jeff. Jeff! Calm down. I'm not leaving Dalton. At least not permanently. I just want to go home for the weekend. I want to see my family and to relax and just think."

"I think you nearly gave Jeff a heart attack. Getting away sounds like a good idea. It'll be good for you to get away from the dorm, Blaine, all the tension. We'll definitely keep you company while you pack. We both know how it can get with you and your clothes and products and stuff so we'll pass on that part."

I couldn't help but chuckle because he had a point. "Fair enough. Please don't tell anyone though, okay? Especially Blaine. I just want time away and don't want anyone knowing what's going on."

"We promise." _It's really creepy when they say the same thing at the exact same time._ By this time we reached our first class and the three of us grabbed our seats at a table in the back. I looked at each boy next to me and couldn't help but think that I was lucky to have two friends like these. It certainly made me feel less alone. Less empty.

* * *

><p>Luckily for me the day wasn't too bad. I owe that mostly to Jeff and Nick. It seemed that every time I turned around either one or both boys were with me. It was the first time I realized how many classes I had with them. I was expecting the day to go by extremely slow, so I was surprised to find the end of my last class when the bell rung. <em>Thank God. I just want to go home, see Dad, and lay in my own bed.<em> I was dilly-dallying down the hall when Jeff and Nick joined my side.

"Still looking forward to leaving Kurt?" Nick asked just to make conversation.

"Oh Gaga I can't wait. I'm especially looking forward to seeing my girls. It feels like forever since we had a girls' night and went shopping."

"Girls?" That single word seemed to excite Nick. I look at Jeff and he rolled his eyes before bopping Nick upside the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We were talking about Kurt and all you got from that was girls. Idiot." The last word was mumbled but I still heard. I chuckled under my breath. That one chuckled turned into flat out laughter. I was laughing so hard my eyes started to tear up. My two friends were looking at me as if I was nuts, but Jeff had a knowing little smirk that was noticeably absent from Nick's face. My stomach started to hurt from laughing so hard; luckily, I was able to regain my composure. Wiping briefly at each eye, I said, "thanks guys. I really needed that."

"You're welcome?" Nick offered, not really sure what happened. We finally reached our dorm and the guys said they'd come meet me in my room after they dropped their stuff off in their room.

Setting my bag on my neatly made bed, I drifted off in thought, trying to figure out what I needed to bring with me this weekend. Obviously I'll have to bring my homework no matter how much I loathe the thought. But, it has to get done and it sure as hell won't do it itself. I know I don't have to bring very much since a lot of my stuff is still at home. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard chuckling, a loud thud, and then full out laughter. Taking a peek out my door, I couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of me. Jeff was bent over clutching his stomach in laughter pointing at a lump on the floor. The lump being Nick. Poor guy.

Jeff saw me in the doorway and managed to make his way to my room, leaving Nick where he lay. Jeff hopped himself onto the vacant bed (no I still didn't have a roommate). "Oh God Kurt! You missed it. Nick was being dumb and trying to trip and push me and stuff when I totally caught him off guard. I asked him if that was Megan Fox standing in the doorway and he actually fell for it so I tripped him and he fell. Hard. I can't believe he fell for that!"

Laughing once again, I just shook my head at the boy. He had a point though, it was hilarious. Nick's never going to live that down. "Jeff you're too much. I'm going to miss you guys this weekend. I've grown accustomed to your guys' goofiness."

"Admit it. You're going to miss me more than him. Admit it, admit it, admit it," he chanted, bouncing up and down where he sat.

Chuckling, "fine I will. Just don't tell Nick. Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

"My lips are sealed." He even made a point to act like he was zipping up his lips. _What a goof!_ Nick finally managed to stumble his way into the room and fell rather ungracefully on the bed next to Jeff.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that."

"What? I didn't do nothing."

"That's bull and you know it. You totally tripped me up back there."

"It's not my fault you fell for it. Now stop mopping, it doesn't suit you."

"He has a point," I pointed out.

"Gee, thanks Kurt."

"Anytime." Somehow all three of us ended up busting out laughing. I took a look around my room and realized that I really didn't need to bring anything other than the homework. _Well that was pointless._ The room was immaculate. The only obvious sign that anyone lived here were the photographs of my friends from New Directions splashed everywhere. That and maybe a picture or two of Blaine, but that's beside the point. "Well guys, it looks like I should head out. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner but I don't really need to bring anything. Sorry for pretty much wasting your time."

"Nah man, it's cool. We don't mind. Plus it wasn't a waste a time. Nick ending up flat out on the floor was totally worth it," Jeff reassured with a somewhat evil grin. Rolling my eyes in humor I grabbed my back and perched the strap on top my shoulder. "Come on, we'll walk with you to your car."

"'Kay," and once again the three of us headed out. Surprisingly my companions were unusually quiet. Before I knew it we were approaching my car. I clicked the unlock button on my key ring, opened my door and tossed my bag into the passenger seat. "I know I've said it like a million times but thank you. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. Your both great."

"Of course we are," Nick replied with an air of superiority. "You sure you don't want to stay?" he asked looked down at his feet.

"I think it'll do me some good. I'll be back before you know it. I promise. Besides I have my phone and laptop so if either one of you need to get in touch with me you can."

"Okay. Have fun. Drive safe," Nick said, stepping forward and giving me a quick hug.

"I will." Looks like it's Jeff's turn.

"Yeah, like he said, drive safe. Text and let us know you made it safe okay?"

"You got it. Stay out of trouble," Jeff chuckled giving me a tight hug before stepping away. I got in my car and headed away from Dalton. Looking into my rearview mirror I saw my two friends standing side by side, each lifting a hand in a wave. Turning my eyes back to the road I tried to turn my thoughts to the fact that I was going home. _It'll be okay Kurt. They'll be fine. You'll be back Sunday afternoon. It's not like you're leaving Dalton for good. _Turning my iPod on I found the Wicked soundtrack and allowed it to pour from my speakers. Getting lost in the music, the trip home didn't seem to take long at all.

* * *

><p>Grabbing my stuff, I locked up my baby and headed into the house that I hadn't realized I missed so much until this exact moment. <em>God it feels so good to be home.<em> Closing the door behind me, I pocketed my keys and called out to see if anyone was home. Carole's car had been in the driveway but you could never be too sure. "Dad? Mom? Finn? I'm home!"

"Kurt, sweetie, is that you? I'm in the kitchen," Carole called out in reply.

I dropped my bag on the stairs as I passed, and ran into my stepmom's now open arms. I closed my eyes, taking just a moment to inhale the scent that I solely contribute to Carole. She always smelt vaguely of green apples. After holding on a moment longer than was necessary, I pulled back to smile at her warm welcome. "Kurt, this is such a great surprise. We had no idea you were coming home this weekend."

"It was sort of last minute."

"Is everything okay sweetie? You look a little down." _Damn, she can read me like a freakin' book. Stupid maternal instincts._

"I'm fine. I just wanted to come home." I could instantly tell she didn't buy it, but she was nice enough to let the subject drop.

"Okay. Your dad is going to be so excited to see you. He's really been missing you, not that he'd admit it you know. Really, we've all missed you."

"I've missed you all too. Even Finn surprisingly," Carole chuckled, "if it's okay I think I'm going to go up in my room and take a little nap or something. I didn't exactly sleep well last night."

"Okay sweetie. If you need anything just holler. Other than that I'll come call you when dinner's ready," she said as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"'Kay. Thanks Mom." I was lucky enough to catch the grin she made, and the slight blush that brushed her cheeks before I turned and headed up to my room. I slipped out of my shoes before hanging my bag on my desk chair. Before I could take any kind of nap I had to let the guys know I was still alive.

**To: Jeff, Nick**

**From: Kurt**

_Hey guys. No worries I made it home in one piece. Just gonna settle in and take a nap._

I pressed send and got into bed making myself as comfortable as possible. I wasn't the slightest surprised that my phone buzzed almost instantly.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Jeff**

_We're glad all is good. You get some rest. I probably shouldn't mention this but Blaine seemed to be looking for you earlier._

**To: Jeff**

**From: Kurt**

_Yeah, I probably could have gone without that bit of information. Remember you guys promised you wouldn't say a word to him about where I am. Let him wonder._

**To: Kurt**

**From: Jeff**

_Don't worry we kept our promise. Just don't be surprised if he tries to get in touch with you._

I barely got done reading Jeff's response when my phone buzzed again. _Speak of the devil_, I thought bitterly.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

_Kurt?_

I didn't even bother to respond. I quickly turned my phone off and settled into my mattress, letting exhaustion take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

I walked into school the next morning feeling refreshed and happy for the first time in I don't know how long. I was actually looking forward to the day ahead of me. Walking down the hall to my locker I noticed people giving me odd looks, some with a hint of fear. Must of been because of the huge grin that I couldn't seem to wipe off my face. I can understand their looks because the only time I usually smile is when I'm messing with some dweeb. For once I didn't have my eyes set on a dork today. All I was planning on doing today was enjoying the feelings that were overtaking me. I tossed my backpack into my locker and grabbed my stuff for my first class. Shutting the door, I looked over to see Azimio walking towards me.

"'Sup bro?" Az asked, slapping me once on the shoulder.

"Not much Zee, just enjoying the day."

"I can tell. You have a huge ass grin on your face. The guys are all probably going to assume you got laid last night."

"Oh well. Let 'em. Better that than the truth."

"You really think they'd take it that bad?" Az asked as we walked towards our first class.

"Duh!" I looked around quickly, making sure no one was paying us any attention, "just look at the shit everyone did to Hummel." I mumbled that last part so only Az could hear.

"You might have a point, but you never know. After all, you're not him, and they're your friends."

"Still not gonna risk it."

"Not that I like the dude, but why were you the harshest with Hummel?"

"I don't know. Just because. He'd flounce around here like he owned the damn place. It was like he was rubbing it in my face."

"Ah I see. He got to be who he was...but...um you couldn't."

"Pretty much. Can we not talk about him anymore?"

"Sure," Az shrugged as we walked into history class and grabbed some seats in the back right corner. I lucked out having Zee as my best friend. He totally could've turned his back on me but he stuck by me instead. The day went amazingly well. And Zee was right, all the dudes thought I got laid, bombarding me with high fives and grins. I just went with it, playing coy about the previous night's events.

* * *

><p>Football practice was uneventful. No surprise there. Puckerman got his ass chewed out by the Bieste so that was a bonus. Once Coach Bieste dismissed us from practice, I took my time returning to the locker room in hopes that most of the guys would have cleared out by the time I got there. Looks like luck was on my side. Azimio and three others were the only ones left when I got there. After sharing a brief nod with Zee, I took a relatively quick shower. I was tired and just wanted to get home and relax. As I made my way back to my locker I noticed the only one left besides myself was Zee. I was pulling on fresh clothes when Azimio broke the silence, "so the day wasn't so bad, huh?"<p>

"Not at all. Better than I expected." Once again, that grin was plastered on face.

"Okay, I do have one question though...," I grunted, letting him know I was listening, "this don't mean you'll be checking my ass out now does it?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah man you don't have to worry about that."

"What? I'm a hot piece of meat. Why wouldn't you want to look at this?"

"I'm confused. Are you saying I should check you out? Because dude, don't get me wrong I love ya, but no not gonna happen. You're not exactly my type."

Both of us looked at each other for a brief moment before bending over in laughter. After all, this was one ridiculous conversation.

While they were busy laughing about the situation, neither boy heard the sound of the locker room door swishing shut.


	7. Home Again

**Chapter 7: Home Again**

**Wow I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this. You have my sincerest apologies. This chapter isn't much. pretty much just a filler filled with lots of sugary sweet friendship-y goodness. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee.**

Kurt was still sleeping when Finn and his father got home within minutes of each other.

"Kurt!" Finn shrieked after he removed his sneakers and placed his backpack by the front door.

"Finn hush! Kurt's napping," Carole reprimanded as she entered the entryway drying her hands on a dish towel. As Burt stood beside Finn, Carole couldn't help but noticed the excitement in Burt's eyes.

"Sorry Mom," Finn mumbled.

"It's okay sweetie. Well boys, dinner is pretty much ready. Burt, would you like the honor of waking Kurt up while Finn and I get the food on the table?"

"I'd love to," he replied as he gave his wife a brief kiss before bounding upstairs to his not so little boy.

Burt sat on the edge of his son's bed, gently brushing Kurt's bangs out of his face. Kurt slowly began to awaken, his eyes fluttering open to lay upon his father. A smile started to spread its way across his face. Before Burt knew what was going to happen he found his arms full with his son.

"Dad..." Kurt sighed.

"Hey bud, I've missed you," Burt's throat thick with tears.

"I've missed you too. I'm so glad to be home."

"It feels good to have you under this roof again. It's not the same without you here." Burt pulled back to get a good look at Kurt. "Is everything okay kiddo?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

"Well the good news is that I've made some really good friends. Nick and Jeff have been incredible these last couple of days."

"That's great Kurt. I'm glad you're making good friends. Now what's the bad news?"

"Blaine and I had a fight I guess. I'm not too sure. One minute we were fine and the next he wouldn't talk to me. He hasn't spoken to me since other than a text I got before I feel asleep after he apparently inquired to Jeff about where I was."

"Wow. You really have no idea why he'd be mad at you?"

"No clue. Oh well I'm not going to worry about it now, that's why I came home. I just needed to get away. Plus I missed you of course. Though I do feel pretty bad about up and leaving the guys. They actually freaked out because they thought I was leaving for good." Kurt couldn't help but chuckled as he remembered his friends' reactions to leaving.

"They sound like decent guys Kurt. Hey that gives me an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you see if they want to stay over for the weekend? Since they didn't want you to go and you miss them, it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Are you serious? I figured you'd want to spend time as a family."

"And we can do that. Kurt I would love to meet the guys that were able to be there for you when I couldn't be."

"Oh dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt gushed while giving his father a brief strong hug before reaching over to grab his phone.

"It's no problem son. I'll head downstairs to let Carole know you'll be down in a few so you can call them up. Oh, and you may want to hurry. Finn's pretty anxious to see you." Burt got up and left to give his son a little privacy. When his phone was done turning on, Kurt looked to find that he had three new texts all from Blaine. He purposely ignored them all before opening a new text to send to Jeff.

**TO: Jeff**

**FROM: Kurt**

_Hey Jeff. I have a question for you._

**To: Kurt**

**From: Jeff**

_Hey man. What's up?_

**To: Jeff**

**From: Kurt**

_What do you and Nick have planned for this weekend?_

**To: Kurt**

**From: Jeff**

_Nothing other than sit around campus insulting each other. Our usual thing._

**To: Jeff**

**From: Kurt**

_As entertaining as that sounds, would you two maybe want to come spend the weekend here? If it helps, you can insult each other all you want to here too._

**To: Kurt**

**From: Jeff**

_Wow man, would your folks be okay with that?_

**To: Jeff**

**From: Kurt**

_Totally. I was talking to my dad about you and he suggested it._

**To: Kurt **

**From: Jeff**

_Awesome. That sounds fun. Nick is already packing actually. Lol. He's really missed you._

**To: Jeff**

**From: Kurt**

_He is such a dork. Haha._

**To: Kurt**

**From: Jeff**

_Haha don't I know it. Just text me your address and we'll be out of here in about 20 minutes. And don't worry we won't tell anyone where we're going._

**To: Jeff**

**From: Kurt**

_Sounds good. Thanks Jeff. I guess I'll see you guys soon then._

Kurt quickly sent a text containing his address to Jeff and then checked his reflection in his mirror before going downstairs to join his family at the table. It really did feel good to be home again.

*GLEE*

The Hudson-Hummel family dinner was a merry affair. They took the time to share what's been going on (minus the Blaine situation), to tell jokes, and basically catch up with each other. Everything was going great until Finn reached out to go for a third helping and Kurt had to slap his hand away to keep him from getting more food.

"Ow, dude! That hurt!" Finn whined. Kurt may or may not have smacked him a little harder than he meant to.

"Don't call me dude," Kurt glared, "besides you can't eat all of dinner."

"But why not?"

"Because I have friends coming over and they need to eat too. You can wait until after they're done before eating any left overs if there are any."

"What friends?"

"You'll meet them when they get here."

"But Kurt..." Finn began before the sound of the doorbell cut him off.

"I'll get it!" Kurt jumped out of his seat, beyond excited that his friends were here. "Carole, would you please keep an eye on your son until I get back?"

"Yes Kurt. Now go, your friends are waiting." That being said, Kurt all but ran to the door and threw it open with a smile spread across his face.

"Kurtie!" Nick squealed, quickly pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Hi Nick. Jeff, get your butt in here." Jeff mock saluted him then gave him a quick hug. "How was your guys' drive? I hope you were able to find it okay."

"Yeah it wasn't bad. Although I did have to listen to Nick talk nonstop the entire way here. I seriously entertained the idea of stuffing him in the trunk so I could have some peace and quiet."

"Aw. Well that sound like a rough ride. Have you two eaten dinner yet?" Receiving two shakes in the negative he continued, "excellent! Your right on time. I even threatened Finn to make sure there was enough food. Follow me boys." Kurt, with Nick and Jeff trailing behind him, made his way back to the dining room. All eyes settled on them when they entered.

"Guys this is my family: my dad Burt, my freakishly tall stepbrother Finn, and my beautiful stepmother Carole. And guys, these are my two best friends. The blonde is Jeff and the hyper, bouncing one would be Nick." They all exchanged pleasantries and smiles. Kurt reclaimed his seat in the middle chair on his side of the table while Jeff sat to his left and Nick to the right.

Jeff cleared his throat, "first I just want to say thank you for welcoming us into your home. Second I want to apologize in advance on Nick's behalf for anything he may do."

"Dude!" Nick exclaimed. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. He looked up to see his dad's eyes sparkling with amusement. Kurt patted Nick's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile making the excited Warbler grin goofily.

"Boys, it's a pleasure to meet you. Any friends of Kurt's are always welcome in our home. We're glad to have you. Now why don't you fill up a plate before Finn eats everything." Jeff and Nick filled their plates full, still managing to leave a small portion left over for Finn to inhale. With the way he was eating you'd think he'd never had food a day in his life. That boy really needed to be taught some etiquette. Throughout their meal Nick would randomly lay his head against Kurt's shoulder and sigh in contentment. Burt must have noticed because he asked, "Nick are you okay? You keep sighing like there's something wrong. Do I need to take you to the hospital?" 

"Oh, no. No, not at all. I'm fine. I'm just glad to be around Kurtie again. I missed him."

"Nick, you saw me a couple of hours ago," Kurt pointed out, purposely leaving out that he felt the same way.

"I know. It was just too long."

Jeff chuckled and rolled his eyes, "see what I've been stuck with? I swear if you do this again, I'm stashing Nick in your car so you'll be stuck with him."

Everyone, except for Nick, laughed. Kurt gently smacked Jeff on the arm, "be nice. You know you'd miss little Nicky."

"Ugh, fine. But if I have to go to therapy later on you're totally paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Um guys? I'm sitting right here. I can hear everything you just said. Why does nobody want me?" Nick pouted. Kurt and Jeff exchanged a look before dissolving into giggles.

Grabbing Nick's hand and giving a gentle squeeze Kurt cooed, "aw Nicky you know we love you. Now finish your dinner so I can give you guys a quick tour and then we can get your things settled. They can stay in my room with me, can't they dad?"

"Um..." Burt looked at Carole, unsure of how to answer.

"Please daddy? It's not like anything's going to happen. I swear."

"He's right sir. You have my word that nothing will happen. We would never hurt Kurt," Jeff spoke up.

"See. Besides, dad, they're straight. If they were gay, I think they'd be dating each other."

"Kurt I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that. Sir he was right though, Nick and I are both straight."

"Okay. I have to ask, staying with him won't make you..." Burt trailed off uncertain if he should continue.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

Jeff placed a comforting hand on top of Kurt's before turning to look Mr. Hummel in the eye. "I'm going to assume that you were going to ask if us staying in Kurt's room would make us uncomfortable?" At Burt's nod he continued, "if you're asking because you think we'd be uncomfortable just because Kurt's gay, you are deeply mistaken. Why should Kurt's sexuality be a problem? It's part of who he is. It's a part of what makes Kurt Kurt. To me, reacting based solely on the fact of someone being gay would be like shunning someone because of the color of their skin. Whether you're gay, straight, black, white, disabled or anything, it doesn't define you. It's merely a small piece to the puzzle of who you are."

The entire room was dead silent. Each person was trying to take in all of what Jeff had just said. Finn, as per usual, had his typical confused look. Carole had a few stray tears roll down her cheek, a small smile placed on her lips. Nick sat patiently smiling like a fool because he agreed wholeheartedly with Jeff. He couldn't have said it better himself. Burt, eyes glistening with unshed tears, looked at his son's friend with respect written on his face. Kurt, however, wasn't able to hold it together. He was quietly sobbing, feeling so many emotions that he didn't know where to begin. Since coming out he's had to deal with males being afraid to tough him and some barely able to tolerate breathing the same air as him. He's always been ridiculed because he'd rather be with another male instead of girls. Nobody seemed to realized that he didn't choose his sexuality. Why would he purposely choose something that constantly gets him harassed? Yet here sat two amazing men who have given him a gift he's always wanted. They couldn't care less if Kurt was gay just as Kurt could care less if someone were straight. The fact that he is accepted for all that he is simply overwhelms the young man. Kurt dabs at the tears on his face with his napkin before glancing first at Nick then to Jeff. "Thank you," he whispers very softly. When two sets of arms wrap around him, he relaxes into the embrace feeling like he's never felt before. A throat clearing makes the three boys turn their focus to the elder Hummel man.

Burt starts to speak but has to clear his throat again to get past the tears. "Jeff, I must say I wasn't expecting you to say that but I'm glad you did. Nick is that how you feel too?"

"Absolutely sir. I couldn't have said it better. Kurtie is just Kurt. When I think about Kurt, him being gay doesn't even cross my mind. I love him. He is who he is and I love that about him."

"Okay Kurt they can stay in your room. You got some really amazing friends here. And boys, like I said before, you're always welcome in our home."

"Thanks daddy. Can we be excused? I want to show the guys around," Kurt asked.

"Go for it."

**A/N: Well there you have it. I would love to know what you think. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be all about the boys' weekend. I would love to get your opinion on what you would like to see them do. So please review letting me know of an ideas. Until next time...**


End file.
